


Не твое имя

by Humano_Xama



Category: Volkodav, Wolfhound - Fandom, Волкодав
Genre: ARIA - Freeform, Gen, Martial Arts, Songfic, fight
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 13:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20258947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humano_Xama/pseuds/Humano_Xama
Summary: Додуманная мной сцена, которая могла бы быть в любой из пяти оригинальных книг про Волкодава.В трактирной драке Волкодаву попадается очередной соперник......которого я дословно срисовываю с некоего реального человека.





	Не твое имя

...Волкодав, решив было, что на сегодня драка окончена, пошел прочь.  
Он ошибся.  
– Ээ, слышь! – раздался откуда-то из-за столов настойчивый призыв. Говоривший, судя по сыто сдавленному голосу, уже успел немало съесть и еще больше выпить.   
Венн не удостоил его даже взглядом через плечо. На сегодня развлечений – Волкодав таковыми трактирные побоища не полагал, но гости думали иначе, и пусть их, – с него хватило, и пора было укладываться спать.  
Он уже занес ногу над нижней ступенькой крутой лестницы, которая вела в спальни, как кто-то шагнул к нему сзади и попытался положить на плечо тяжелую руку, но Волкодав всего лишь едва присел, самую малость согнув колени. Назойливый гость чуть не свалился на пол, когда его ладонь не встретила опоры.   
– Да погоди ты! – с досадой рявкнул он.  
Волкодав обернулся.   
Здоровый детина, стоявший перед ним, действительно был изрядно пьян. Волкодав считал ниже своего достоинства выяснять отношения с подвыпившими соперниками, если те не представляли опасности ни для него, ни для других. Этот же очень определенно напрашивался на драку, причем было похоже, что если этого удовольствия не доставит ему Волкодав, то он пойдет искать счастья где-то еще и, возможно, попортит хороший вечер ни в чем не повинным людям.  
Венн вздохнул. Придется сделать это еще раз.   
Детина снова попробовал хлопнуть венна по плечу, и вновь потерпел неудачу. Волкодав на этот раз ушел в сторону из-под его руки, и здоровяк даже не смог сделать вид, что собрался всего лишь почесать нос.  
В кругу, заново сбившемся вокруг Волкодава и его соперника, послышались смешки.  
Незадачливый гость огляделся исподлобья.  
– А ну извинитесь! – потребовал он. – Извинитесь передо мной, а не то я...  
Смешки перешли в хохот.   
Волкодав внимательно рассматривал соперника, хотя это было излишним. Уже с первого взгляда он понял, что особой опасности тот для него не представляет. Навязчивый гость был сольвенном, причем чистокровным, и в его случае это было не хорошо, а плохо.  
Люди народа сольвеннов славились своей яркой наружностью – золотые волосы и голубые глаза. Однако сольвенны, открытые и щедрые к гостям, охотно принимали в свои семьи мужей и жен других народов. Поэтому у каждого третьего нет-нет да и мелькали во внешности то раскосые шо-ситайнские глаза, то широкие нарлакские скулы, а уж сегванские черты никто и чужими давно не считал. И все это равно относилось к сольвеннской красоте. Однако – Волкодав слыхал об этом, – были семьи, где предпочитали жениться хоть внутри своей родовой ветви, лишь бы не мешать сольвеннскую кровь с чужой. Через несколько поколений дети рождались некрасивыми и туповатыми.  
Именно такого потомка и видел перед собой сейчас Волкодав.   
Ростом ненамного ниже самого венна, его соперник был даже не толстым, и уж никак не достойно дородным вроде иных купцов, а неприглядно обрюзгшим, невзирая на совсем молодые годы. Было сольвенну, как решил Волкодав, столько же, сколько и ему самому. Живот у него не просто выступал, а мешком перевешивался через пояс. Плотные щеки перли вперед. Нос торчал растоптанным башмаком. Черты лица у детины были словно смазанные из-за неровно растущей бороды и нечисто подбритых висков под волосами, связанными – все же! – в сегванский хвост, хоть и длинный, но жидкий и засаленный. Светло-голубые глаза казались совершенно пустыми. Венны говорили про такие – через них затылок видать, а их южные соседи-братья – сивухой залитые.  
Одежда на сольвенне была не бедной, не богатой, а просто сильно заношенной, да не в пути и не в работе, а по кабакам – рубаха несвежая, штаны в пятнах. Волкодав заметил на вышитом воротнике рубахи починку определенно женской рукой, и пожалел незнакомую ему девушку, которая тратила силы и время попусту на такого пьяницу.  
Он в третий раз протянул лапищу к венну, но теперь в приветствии. Волкодав недоумевал, то ли его ждет приятельская молодецкая сшибка, чтобы померяться силами, то ли все же честная драка. Дружбы завязывать он не собирался.  
– Как звать-то тебя?  
Венн оторопел. Он знал, что сольвенны охочи поговорить, но чтобы вот так, в лицо, при толпе, спрашивать имя...  
– А я Волкодав, – пьяно осклабившись, заявил сольвенн, не дожидаясь ответа.  
Волкодав решил, что ослышался. Впервые за много лет он растерялся, стоя перед соперником. Волкодав? Как? Почему? Даже если ему и дали эту кличку, то каким образом? Стоявшим перед венном дебелый бездельник совершенно не походил на пса. Более того, он вообще ни на одного хищного зверя не походил. Скорее уж на быка, которого держат в стойле на откорм...  
– Вол-ко-дав! – сольвенн погрозил Волкодаву перед лицом жирным и не очень чистым пальцем, придвинулся ближе, обдавая его несвежим пивным дыханием. Волкодав отступил на шаг назад. Гости вокруг безмолвствовали, не зная, как вести себя правильно, в особенности те, кто уже был знаком с венном. Вдруг пришелец из диких северных лесов сейчас вцепится в горло сопернику? Вдруг у них не принято, чтобы двое носили одно имя?  
Но Волкодав лишь пожал плечами, невольно показывая толпе, что даже и прозвище не стоило бы называть так открыто – я такой-то... Пока самым лучшим для него представилось просто стоять и ждать, что будет дальше.  
Расспрашивать бездельника он не собирался, да это было и не нужно. Качаясь взад и вперед, нетвердо переступая с ноги на ногу, словно сдерживая малую нужду, сольвенн выкрикивал каждое слово так, будто бы с ним спорил кто-то невидимый.  
– Я это имя с-себе взял!.. Сам! По праву! По правде, понимаешь? Оно значит, я защитник правды! Справде... Справедливости! Воля и... Разум! – детина провел рукой перед лицом, пытаясь собрать пьяно расползавшийся взгляд в одну точку. – Я встану... Встану...   
– Встанет? Да он сейчас упадет! – прыснул кто-то в толпе.  
– Кто сказал?.. – глаза бездельника налились кровью, лицо разом побагровело, он бешено рванулся на наглеца, но Волкодав придержал его под руку. Венну не потребовалось ничего особенного, лишь собрать ладонь ковшиком и особым образом как бы окунуть в нее локоть сольвенна... и рука возмутителя спокойствия повисла, безболезненная, но обездвиженная.  
Он уставился на свою висящую конечность в изумлении, пока к ней возвращалась чувствительность.   
Люди вокруг не спешили расходиться. Они чувствовали, что беседа Волкодава и того, кто по какой-то странной прихоти носит его имя, еще не закончена.  
– Ты че натворил? – Волкодав-сольвенн уставился на венна своими прозрачно-тупыми зенками. Он тряс рукой, но та не спешила оживать. Волкодав знал, что на пьяных этот прием кан-киро, называемый "донышко чашки", действует сильнее, чем на трезвых. Да и кто в трезвом уме позволит взять себя под локоток, словно девицу?.. – Это, чтоль, та самая канкейра?   
Название единоборства, уже распространившегося кое-где по многим землям, Волкодав слышал в разном выговоре, но такого еще ни разу. Про себя он сделал заметку, что слово звучало бы не так и плохо, кабы не из уст никчемного пьяницы в кабаке...   
– Не верю я в это! О-ох, не верю! – рука его вновь двигалась, и он опять потряс пальцем в воздухе. – Ничего нет добрее верного меча! Я как меч возьму, так я твою канкейру... у-ух! Я ж волкодав. Или волки, или мы! Здесь для слабых места не-е-ет! – проревел он и вновь пошатнулся.  
Волкодав нарочито хранил молчание все это время, но любопытство наконец взяло верх даже над ним.  
– Кто дал тебе это имя? – осведомился он. При звуках его голоса круг зевак стал уже и плотнее. Гости подобрались ближе, не желая ничего упускать.  
– Сам взял! – сольвенн выпрямился, как ему показалось – гордо, но на самом деле вздрогнув щеками и выкатив нижнюю губу от усилия. – Нужен мне кто... Я лучше знаю, кто я есть. Не хочешь – не верь мне... Кровь за кровь!  
Венн подумал, что эти выкрики другого Волкодава напоминают затверженные наизусть, без понимания смысла, слова неких боевых песнопений, но оставил эти мысли при себе.   
– Я, между прочим, защитник! – распалялся сольвенн, топая ногами и брызгая слюной. Все его грузное тело дергалось с каждым выкриком. – Лучше всех в Галираде знаю, кто достоин жить, а кто нет! Девок защищаю от всякого сброда... – Волкодав ощутил, как его человеческие уши незримо для окружающих обретают острый песий слух, не смея пропустить дальше ни слова, – а то мало ли кто тут ходит по городу! Правда, девки, они у нас разные бывают. Кто покрасивее, того надобно защитить, а прочие сами, дуры, виноваты, нечего нарываться! Кошка гребет на свой хребет, как у нас, сольвеннов, говорят. Но если очень попросит, – сольвенн сально подмигнул, – то я за нее встану!   
За спиной у Волкодава кто-то всхлипнул. Он чуть повернулся и краем глаза увидел самую обычную девчонку, ничем не примечательную и уж точно не отличавшуюся особой красотой. Тусклые волосы, поношенный плащик, на лбу простой шнурок. Она смотрела на своего Волкодава так, что у венна кольнуло в сердце. И в самом деле, нашлась же та, для кого и это подобие мужчины – лучший и единственный... Но какой ценой для нее?  
– Не буду я тебя бить, – словно со стороны услышал собственный голос Волкодав. – Катись-ка ты сам домой.   
– Не будешь? Драться не будешь?! – взревел сольвенн так, что слышно было, наверное, даже на пристани. – Да я тебя сейчас отделаю, мать твою через тын и корыто...  
Лучше бы он этого не говорил. Венн пошел на него, молча, глядя в упор, с нескрываемым намерением закончить бой быстро и весьма неприятно для соперника.  
Волкодав-сольвенн попытался толкнуть Волкодава жирным плечом, но, само собой, у него ничего не получилось. С тем же успехом он мог бы врезаться в дверной косяк.  
– Ай, ты че? – совершенно не по-мужски взвизгнул сольвенн, хотя Волкодав ему ничего не сделал. Он размахнулся и наметился поразить венна кулаком в скулу, но внезапно его рука вновь безболезненно, хотя и совершенно неестественно, развернулась внутрь захода на удар... и пьяница вмазал со всей дури сам себе под левый глаз!   
Зрители уже веселились вовсю. Не смеялась лишь девушка в старом плащике. Ее потухшее лицо обрело выражение то ли ужаса, то ли злорадства, и, видят боги, Волкодав не стал бы ее корить за последнее.  
Скула у сольвенна распухала на глазах, превращая его лицо в жестокую насмешку – не волкодав, а степной грызун-переросток, напихавший за щеку ворованного зерна. Он, морщась от боли, кипя злобой и даже немного трезвея, отступил на шаг для разгона, вновь занес пудовый кулак и рванулся на Волкодава, метя ему в подбородок. В краткую долю мгновения венн вновь посмотрел на девушку.  
Она еле заметно кивнула. Это не было главным для Волкодава... но все же было очень, очень важным для исхода этой драки.  
Детина приостановился, взмахнул кулаком, едва стоя на ногах – хоть из него и выветрилось немного хмеля, а все же долгие годы пьянства давали о себе знать полным отсутствием равновесия – и Волкодав ему помог. Одна его нога уперлась в пол, другая зацепила бездельника сразу за обе лодыжки, а руки вскинулись, не позволяя тяжелому телу рухнуть слишком близко ни к гостям, ни к нему самому.   
Сольвенн, без права носивший имя, сверзился на пол совершенно не больным, но самым обидным образом, коснувшись половиц сначала задом, а потом уже всем остальным. Это считалось позором для любого мужчины. Нога Волкодава все еще придерживала его ноги, и пьяница, чтобы попытаться встать, вынужден был несколько раз подпрыгнуть на заднице, неуклюже цепляясь руками за воздух.   
Люди вокруг шумно били в ладоши, выражая одобрение происходящему.   
Лишь когда венн отошел от него, сольвенн сумел вскарабкаться на ноги и вновь кинулся было на проклятого противника... Но тот лишь сделал движение плечами, обещающее, что вновь будет стыдно, и возможно даже, больно.  
Детина замер, пошатываясь.  
– Это не твое имя, – так тихо, что казалось, не услышит никто, проговорил Волкодав, но его услышали все. – Иди отсюда. А если обидишь еще хоть одну женщину, словом или делом, я разыщу тебя.  
Он развернулся и пошел к лестнице.  
Круг рассыпался. За его спиной сольвенн с таким надрывом в голосе, какой мужчине не подобает, жаловался бедной девушке, до чего его сильно обидели.   
Та, как слышал венн, молчала...


End file.
